gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Delta-One
, Augustus Cole, Marcus Fenix, commanding officer, and Dominic Santiago. Cole and Marcus are holding the trademark Lancer Assault Rifle, while Baird holds a Gnasher Shotgun and Dom wields the Snub Pistol.]] Delta-One was a COG infantry squad. Delta was lead by Marcus Fenix after Kim's death in the Lightmass Offensive. This squad fought in some of the most important battles of the war. Squad History Lightmass Offensive Gears of War Act 5 Impasse During the Lightmass Offensive the squad was intially led by Lt.Kim, while Dom in Delta-Two breaks Marcus from the slab. The team is commanded by Colonel Hoffman, the head of special forces during the Pendulum Wars and someone who has a deep resentment toward Marcus, calling him a traitor. The squad is tasked with finding Alpha Squad, who was to deploy the Sonic Resonator. The members eventually find a couple of Alpha soldiers dead, killed and mutilated beyond recognition. Along the way, they encountered drones, snipers, grenadiers, wretches, Seeders, and Nemacyst who all tried to cancel their ticket. Later on, Carmine is killed by sniper fire when he leaves cover to show the squad that his gun kept jamming. Augustus Cole was found shortly after and worked with Delta Squad to rescue Alpha Squad. Later, they encountered Damon Baird and the two other COG soldiers that made up Alpha Squad. They were ambushed after their extraction helicopter was downed by a Nemacyst. In all the confusion, the team leader, Kim, is separated, and was killed by General RAAM. The battered remains of the team retreated to the Tomb of the Unknowns, leaving one of the unnamed Gears outside to die, and encounter their first Berserker.A Gear named Gyules was seen to panic inside the Tomb of the Unknowns, and was subsequently beaten to death by the Berserker when he attempted to escape. The Berserker was led through the Tomb of the Unknowns by Marcus Fenix and Dom Santiago until they were able to draw the creature outside and kill it utilizing the Hammer of Dawn. Marcus was promoted to Sergeant and given command of Delta squad. Augustus Cole and Damon Baird were assigned to Delta Squad after returning to the COG forward base and Delta Squad was then responsible for deploying of the Sonic Resonator. As evening closed in on Sera, the Gears were resigned to waiting until morning because of the Kryll threat until Dom Santiago suggested that a Stranded named Franklin might be convinced to loan his vehicle to the Gears, allowing them to travel at night. They tracked through a Stranded village in hopes to getting the Junker from Franklin, a friend of Dom's. However, Baird and Cole were required to stay back as collateral when Franklin agreed to help the Gears. Marcus and Dom fought through heavy enemy resistance to reach Chap's Gas Station where the Junker was waiting. Marcus and Dom then drove it back with Chap's instruction, avoiding Kryll often and then participated in the battle for the Stranded base. They managed to hold the attacking Locust off, but most of the Stranded are killed. They left the camp and continued on their way to the Lethia Imulsion Facility. The team reached the outskirts of the Facility just as the Junker ceased to function. They traveled on foot and discovered a new enemy, the Lambent Wretch. After splitting up at the blocked factory entrance, the team was reunited again later on near the cart control room. Splitting up again at the carts, they killed two Boomers who happened to ride up on the drilling platforms and then descended into the mines on the drilling platforms. Splitting up again due to concern for the Resonators safety, they were reunited after Fenix and Santiago killed a Corpser by driving it into a pit of emulsion. After defeating another new enemy known as Theron Guards at the pumping station, they deployed the Resonator and escaped up another drill lift. However, it appears that the Resonator was not powerful enough to map the entire Locust underground network. However, Baird passed a geobot he found to Fenix, and Command traced the source to Marcus's home. They are sent to his home, the Fenix Estate, to retrieve the data. Two Ravens were dispatched to the East Barricade, each carrying a squad of Gears. One of the King Ravens was hit by Nemacyst, and crashed. The other King Raven, carrying Delta Squad, lands safely. The team fought through resistance, and found the remains of the other Gear Squad. Baird and Cole stayed with the other Gear Squad to tend to their injuries until an evacuation helicopter arrived, at which point they would rejoin Marcus and Dom. Meanwhile Marcus and Dom had located East Barricade Academy, and proceeded to fight through. Afterwards, they met up with Baird and Cole. Baird and Cole then tried to fix an APC that they found while Marcus and Dom searched the laboratory. Once they got the information they were searching for, they left. Once the team was reunited, Baird informed Marcus that he would need more time to fix the APC. Marcus and Dom replaced Cole and Baird in defending the APC. Delta Squad had to fend off Reavers, Boomers and other Locust while Baird managed repairs on the APC. When the odds seemed longest against Delta Squad and they feared that they would be overrun, Baird manages to bring the APC to life. Delta Squad hurried into the APC and escaped in it, narrowly evading the fearsome Brumak. They reached the train station in the APC and fought off some resistance there while waiting for the Tyro Pillar to arrive, the COG Mag-Lev train which held the Lightmass Bomb. However, only Marcus and Dom made it onto the train, while Cole and Baird had to catch up on a King Raven helicopter. Marcus and Dom fought their way to the front of the train, even encountering another Berserker not long after getting on. Finally, they reached the front, holding the Lightmass Bomb, and met General RAAM who was guarding the bomb. Marcus and Dom killed him, and downloaded the data into the bomb. They then were extracted by the King Raven. The train then fell down into a large pool of Imulsion due to a broken bridge. The Lightmass Bomb was then activated and proceeded to destroy a large portion of the Locust Stronghold. The Pirnah Badlands and the Mission to Montevado Two months after the Lightmass Offensive, Delta-One, with two new recruits, Jace Stratton and Gil Gonzalez, enter the Pirnah Badlands on a rescue mission to find missing gears. However, they only find Michael Barrick of Echo-Six. Delta, finding only the one surviving Gear in the badlands, decided to return to base. However, along the way they pick up a Transmitter on the short wave radio and investigate. Delta was ambushed, and a Drone sniper shot and killed Gil, while three boomers pinned down the rest of the squad. Fenix and Barrick where able to take the Boomers out with their chainsaws and survived the ambush. Delta-One then proceeded to make it back to Jacinto and give Gil a proper funeral.Gears of War: Hollow Issue 1Gears of War: Hollow Issue 2 After one weeks rest, Delta was sent to Montevado for a recon mission, since seismic activity was picked up in the area. En route over the Dorado Hills, Delta's King Raven was shot down by Seeders. Jace was able to crash-land the Raven onto an Emergence-Hole. Spending several days on foot trying to get to Montevado, Delta encountered Jonboy; a Stranded from Fucked. After defeating the Locust forces that where besieging the camp, the Stranded gave Delta a Junker and Jace was able to convince Sgt.Fenix to take Lily, a Stranded girl who had lost her parents, with them. After another ambush in the valley outside the city limits, a large group of grubs and a Brumak took out one of the junkers wheels. Delta-One send out an SOS on the shortwave since Seeders are still blocking the COMs. Sigma-One was able to pick up the SOS and came to Delta's rescue. After the ambushes, Delta decided that Lily should go back with Sigma-One and Delta will make it to Montevado on Bikes. After entering the city and finding it a ghost town, they discover a single Stranded who told them that Wretches killed everyone. But with Delta's luck, hordes of Wretches attack them and kill the Stranded. But for no apparent reason, they disappear. Delta's luck runs out and the city collapses. After surviving the sinking, Delta is attack by Bloodmounts, unable to repel the attack and running low on ammo, Sgt.Fenix orders Jace and Dom to retreat while he and Barrick hold off the onslaught. Sgt.Fenix and Barrick were able to hold them off until Barrick decided to sacrifice himself due to his failing illness to Rustlung. But unfortunately for Delta, Jace fell back into the Hollows and came under attack from a Berserker. But Fenix was able to save him and get the rest of his squad and some Stranded back to Jacinto.Gears of War: Hollow Issue 6 Mission to Jilane After fighting a street battle, Delta was ordered by Hoffman himself to team up with members from Sigma-One and Foxtrot. Their orders are to investigate a distress signal from the city of Jilane. An old "farm", having a female scout named Alex Brand who is from Jilane and was a "patient" at the farm. After entering the city and seeing evidence of a massacre both inside the farm and around the city. Delta spit up into two teams, "Delta-1" and "Delta-2". With Fenix,Baird, and Alex in Delta-1 while Jace,Dom and Cole are in Delta-2. While Delta-2 discover the fetus tanks Delta-1 run into an ambush step up by the Grievous bodily love. Delta-1 being pinned down and Baird engaging Annalisa in a verbal duel. But before Delta-2 could catch up Fenix was about to order a cease fire to stop his gears from killing fellow women but Delta-2 arrived and captured the GBL. With a cease fire set, Delta was debriefed by Matron; the leader of the GBL, on how the COG retreated from the city without the women and children from the farms and telling them they are their protectors. Marcus questions them on the location of the beacon but the GBL had no clue. After the debriefing and CIC ordering them to find the beacon in the complex, Cole, Baird, and Fenix look for the signal in the northern side of the facility. While Jace, Dom and Alex stayed behind with the women and children. Fenix and his men discover the location of the beacon being held by a "retard" womenGears of War:Barren issue ten. Giving away the location of the GBL, Delta and the last survivors of the Jilane Massacre. Operation: Hollow Storm After a failed Locust raid in Jacinto Med during the Siege of Jacinto, Delta, along with the rest of the COG Army, is mustered up for a do or die attack on the Locust Horde stronghold in Landown, which would allow the COG to used their grindlifts and attack the Horde's home front, the Hollow. With a new replacement (Ben Carmine), Delta along with their Rig Group head out for Landown. After leaving the staging grounds, the Rigs groups began taking heavy casualties and losing their King Raven escorts and Centaur tanks. Delta was able to advance and took out several Reavers and Nemacyst. Until Rig 314 was damaged and was forced to be repaired. Delta-One was able to defend the Rig until reinforcement arrived in the form of Rig D14 and Sigma-One. They then used the grindlifts to enter the hollow. There they faced heavy resistance by the Locust, and by mowing them down, they advanced deeper into the Hollow. Rebuilding Society Lambent Invasion Known Members Marcus Fenix Rank: Sergeant Current Status: On active duty Sergeant Marcus Fenix, a veteran of the Pendulum Wars, is one of the most decorated Gears currently serving. Although he was imprisoned for attempting to rescue his father in defiance of orders, Sergeant Fenix was pardoned, and has proven his unique value to the COG army many times. Dominic Santiago Rank: Corporal Current Status: On active duty Fenix's best friend, Corporal Dominic Santiago puts loyalty first. Dominic lost his two children on E-Day, and his wife, Maria, disappeared four years later when that day's trauma became too much. Dominic did find his wife, but then, as Tai, received so much torture she was mentally unstable and highly malnourished. When Dom realized this, he shot and killed Maria to put her out of her misery. Augustus Cole (a.k.a 'The Cole Train') Rank: ''Private'' Current Status: On active duty A former professional thrashball star, Augustus Cole modeled himself into one of the COG's ultimate soldiers. As he did in his professional sports career, Cole dives into the action with calculated abandon, keeping an eye on the larger goal; defeating the enemy team. Damon Baird Rank: ''Corporal'' Current Status: On active duty Battle-hardened, with a knack for mechanical repairs, Damon Baird is a reluctant soldier. Though he believes in the fight for humanity's survival, Baird often voices cynicism about COG society. He feels, "People who trade freedom for security deserve neither". Minh Young Kim Rank: ''Lieutenant'' Current Status: KIA Lieutenant Kim is a proud, dedicated and ambitious soldier, a by-the-book believer in all things COG. To Kim, the COG is humanity's last hope of survival and he believes it is an honor and privilege to serve as a Gear. Kim was killed when General RAAM stabbed him in the chest. Anthony Carmine Rank: ''Private'' Current Status: KIA Anthony was a young Gear who had just graduated from the Academy, and had a gung-ho attitude towards the war with the Locust Horde. He had a tendency to rush into battle without thinking, but his never-give-up attitude and steady aim compensated for that weakness. After a weapon jamming incident, Anthony was shot in the head by a Drone sniper and died. Jace Stratton Rank: ''Corporal'' Current Status: O''n active duty'' Jace was a member of Delta-One before the events of Gears of War 2, in the comic series, after working with Delta-One for a few missions, he was reassigned to Alpha-Seven. And he rejoins Delta-One in Gears of War 3. Gil Gonzalez Rank: ''Private'' Current Status: KIA Gil was a member of Delta One shortly after the Lightmass Bombing. He died after he bled to death in Jace's arms after an ambush from locust in the Pirnah Badlands.Gears of War: Hollow Issue 2 Michael Barrick Rank: Corporal Current Status: KIA''Gears of War: Hollow Issue 6 Michael was a former stranded with Rustlung, now conscript that was part of Echo-Six. He was reassigned into Delta after Echo Six, were killed. After the Mission to the Pirnah Badlands he was reassign to Delta-One and sent too Montevado. During the sinking of the city he was killed by Locust forces whilst buying time for the rest of Delta-One to escape. Tai Kaliso '''Rank: 'Corporal Current Status: KIA Tai is a COG soldier in the Human-Locust war who makes his first appearance in Gears of War 2. Marcus Fenix alludes to having a long-standing friendship with Tai, built on a history of saving each others lives. Like Marcus, he is a veteran of the Pendulum wars, and is described to be very 'hard to kill'. After Tai was captured by Locust he is found later found by Delta Squad, with a great deal of scars from the torture. Marcus - unaware of the mental toll the torture has taken - arms Tai with a shotgun. Tai hesitates for only a moment before he turns the shotgun on himself and commits suicide.Marcus Fenix is horrified at this and Benjamin Carmine , believing that Tai is indeed 'hard to kill', is shocked. Marcus then collected Tai's COG tag. Benjamin Carmine Rank: ''Private'' Current Status: KIA The brother of Anthony Carmine, Benjamin is referred as the "rookie" or "rook" by his fellow Delta Team members. He, like his brother Anthony, has a gung-ho attitude and talks just like him too. He is seen in Campaign and Multiplayer. Sadly, he was heavily wounded by parasites inside the Riftworm and died from his injuries after asking Marcus to let his family know he loved them. Marcus then collected his COG tags and letter to his eldest brother Clay Carmine, to be delivered to the Carmine family. Bernadette Mataki Rank: ''Sergeant'' Current Status: Reassigned Bernie Mataki was from the South Islands and former NPO of Carlos Santiago and Marcus Fenix during the Pendulum Wars. After E-Day she was stranded on her home island and had to move by foot to Jacinto. She was part of Delta during the Evacuation of North Gate and later reassign after the battle but before taking part of the Mission to Tollen.Gears of War: Aspho Fields Federic Rojas Rank: ''Private'' Current Status: Reassigned Federic Rojas was the younger brother of Jan Rojas, who served in Alpha Squad and was a casualty of the Lightmass Offensive. With his helmet on he looked and sounded like his older brother. Hoffman ordered him to stay in the North Gate Agricultural Depot during much of the battle. References Category:Squads Category:COG